Only If You're Really Sorry
by anotherjournalentry
Summary: A missing moment after during? the balcony scene. Just kinda came to me while watching the movie for the thousandth time. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Only If You're Really Sorry**

_**By anotherjournalentry**_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own "High School Musical", although I wish I did. The movie and the characters (along with this first paragraph) belong to Disney Channel._

-----

"It's a pair's audition," Troy said, holding up Gabriella's music. She smiled, walked over and took it. Troy still stood there, frozen in place, as a look of relief passed over his face. He then turned around to Gabriella, who had moved over to the railing.

They stood in silence for several minutes, until Troy decided he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to her it from her. "So, this means you forgive me?" he asked hesitantly.

"Only if you're really sorry," she said after a moment.

"I'm more sorry about this than anything I've ever done." He looked directly into her eyes as he said it.

Tears began forming in Gabriella's eyes when Troy said that. She threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. Surprised, Troy staggered backwards a little, but quick caught his balance, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly.

They didn't move from that position for a really long time. Gabriella's mother came out, and noticing her daughter's current position, simply said, "Gabriella, Troy, don't stay out here too late."

The two leapt apart at the sound of her voice. "Oh, um, sure Mom. I'll be in, in a few minutes." Gabriella said, turning a bright shade of red. Troy was too embarrassed to do anything but nod.

Ms. Montez closed the door and the two teenagers watched her leave. Troy finally turned to Gabriella and said, "That was embarrassing, wasn't it?" as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, but it shouldn't have been. I mean, we weren't doing anything wrong. We were just standing there." Gabriella finally finished, turning even redder. "I, um, should get to bed soon."

"Oh, yeah. And I should be getting home. My mom's probably worried."

"At least go out the front door," Gabriella said, causing them both to laugh. She took his hand and led him through her bedroom. Once they were downstairs, they both stepped out the front door. They quickly hugged and said goodnight.

Gabriella watched Troy from her front porch as he walked away, thinking of what had just happened. She watched him until he was out of sight. Then she went back inside, remembering how he had sung to her about ten minutes ago. "Yes," she said to herself. "This is definitely the start of something new."

-----

**_Author's Note: I hoped you liked this story! I might make it longer than just this, but I'm not sure. It started out as a one-shot and then all these other ideas came to me, and they can't really be their own story. Reviews would make me very happy! Constructive criticism welcome, but don't be too harsh!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Only If You're Really Sorry **

**Chapter 2**

_By anotherjournalentry_

Disclaimer: I don't own "High School Musical", although I wish I did. The movie and the characters belong to Disney Channel. The plot for this story is the only thing that I own.

AN: Hey everyone! Since I got so many reviews and requests for more, here it is! It's just a mother/daughter talk that kinda came to me while I was writing the last chapter, and this seemed as good a place as any to put it. I hope you enjoy it!

-----

At a quarter to seven the following morning, Gabriella slowly walked down the stairs toward the kitchen. She had never been much of a morning person, and with last night, she hadn't gotten much sleep - too much to think about.

"Morning, Mom." She stifled a yawn.

"Hello, Gabriella. How'd you sleep?"

"Okay," she said as she poured herself a bowl of Cap'n Crunch.

"Good, glad to hear that," her mother replied. "So, honey, I noticed you and Troy are pretty close."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, that's nice. Just don't get too close to him."

Gabriella was suddenly awake. _"Wait, is Mom telling me not to get too close to Troy? What is she thinking? That I'm falling in love with him?"_ Gabriella thought in horror. "Mom! What do you think is gonna happen?"

"Clam down, sweetheart. I didn't mean to upset you. I just don't want to see you get hurt," her mother said before pouring another cup of coffee.

Gabriella took a deep breath. "Okay. Sorry. I didn't mean to get upset like that. I just…overreacted a bit."

"It's all right," her mom said, glancing at her watch. "Oh, we'd better get going."

The two went out to the car. Ms. Montez spoke up first after their mini-fight in the kitchen. "Do you have any plans for this afternoon?"

"Troy and I have to rehearse for callbacks, I'm sure. After his basketball practice, maybe."

"Oh. That's nice," her mother replied as they pulled up to the school. "Have a nice day, Gabriella. And remember what I said."

"I will, Mom. Have a good day." Gabriella climbed out of the car and immediately spotted Troy. She instantly forgot everything her and her mother had discussed that morning.

-----

AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Review to let me know what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

**Only If You're Really Sorry **

**Chapter 3**

_By anotherjournalentry_

Disclaimer: I don't own "High School Musical", because if I did, Gabriella and Troy would've kissed. And then no one would be writing all of these stories.

-----

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella said.

"Hey!" Troy replied, walking away from the cheerleaders who had been surrounding him. They looked slightly hurt at this.

The two walked away from the crowded front steps and into the building, talking about the previous evening as they went towards Ms. Darbus's homeroom. Naturally, they were the first two there, seeing as they were fifteen minutes early.

They went back towards Gabriella's desk and Troy sat in the one in front of hers. Ms. Darbus gave them a weird look over her glasses once she noticed them, as if to say 'why are you here?'

"Do you want to practice during free period today?"

"Don't you have basketball practice then?"

"Yeah, but I can skip for one day."

Gabriella sighed. "Troy, don't you remember how your father reacted last time?"

"So? He'll just have to have the team practice without me. I'll be there after school."

"Oh, okay then. If you're sure, then I guess…" she trailed off.

"I'm sure." The bell rang and more students poured into the room.

"Troy Bolton!" Ms. Darbus's shrill voice said. "If you'll kindly return to your seat, then I can continue." He then got up and went to his seat in the first row. "Thank you. Now, for announcements. I only have one: final call-backs are next Thursday. Do not forget." The bell rang and everyone bolted for the door.

Gabriella said bye to Taylor and started walking down the hall toward her locker. Troy started walking to catch up with her, but was stopped by Chad.

"Hey man! You'll never believe what Zeke told me! Coach cancelled all practices for today!" Chad exclaimed. "You're gonna be able to practice with Gabriella."

"Thanks for telling me." Troy said, trying to see if Gabriella was still within sight.

"No problem. See ya later."

Troy walked down the hall and turned the corner. Gabriella was about halfway down this hallway at her locker. "Hey Gabriella!"

"Hey!" She said, looking up at him and smiling.

"My dad cancelled practice today. We can practice as long as we wa…er…need to." Troy was about to say "want to" but decided against it, just in case Gabriella wasn't comfortable with spending too much time with him.

"Great!"

And then the bell rang and they hurried to their separate classes.

-----

AN: Sorry, it ended kinda abruptly and this chapter kinda sucked. It was kind of rambling at times. I'm sorry. But there will be more romance and, dare I say it, a kiss! At least that's what I'm planning! Review if you want me to write more! Oh, and I have this crazy little idea for another HSM story. What if Troy had just dreamed it all? Should I write that story?


	4. Author's Note

Only If You're Really Sorry

Author's Note

Hey guys!

I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! I'm having serious writer's block right now! Plus, I've been sick, so I'm swamped with make-up work.

Does anyone have any ideas of what should happen next? Or where you want this story to go? Because I'll use whatever help I can get!

And the other story that I had in mind…Well, that's going a little better than this one. LOL. I'll probably put it up here soon, but I'm not quite done with the first chapter yet.

Thanks for the reviews!

Love,

_anotherjournalentry_


	5. Chapter 4

**Only If You're Really Sorry **

Chapter 4 

_By anotherjournalentry_

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me. I own nothing. This writing thing is just something I like to do. I really wish I could say that "High School Musical" had been my idea, because then I'd be rich; but if I did, I'd be lying. I'm terribly sorry if you thought I was some rich and famous Disney producer.

Opening Night

"Oh my gosh, Mom, I'm so nervous. I can't do this." Gabriella said to her mother on the way to the school. It was opening night and Gabriella had been a nervous wreck all day at school. Everyone had noticed, especially Troy.

_Flashback to lunch:_

"_Hey Gabi!" Troy said as he walked up to the table they usually sat at._

"_Hmm." Gabriella replied, reading (which is something she usually didn't do at lunch anymore.)._

"_You okay?" Troy said, sitting next to her._

"_Hmm." She said again._

This time, Troy took her book out of her hands and said, "Gabi, look at me." When she didn't, he took her chin and turned her face towards himself. "You okay?"

"_Uh huh. Never better." She replied, very monotonously._

"_Sure you are." Troy said, skeptically. "Gabi, what's wrong?" She just shook her head. "Come on, you can tell me."_

"_I don't know. I guess I'm just nervous."_

"_It'll be okay. We're gonna do great tonight. We just have to get through dress rehearsals and then the actual play this weekend, then we'll be done."_

"_Yeah, I guess." She said, starting to feel a little better._

_End Flashback_

They pulled up in front of the school and Ms. Montez practically had to drag Gabriella into the auditorium. Troy was there, luckily, and he helped calm her down quite a bit. After she was feeling a little better about the whole thing, he took her hand and led her backstage.

"Hey, Ms. Darbus. Guess who I found?" Troy said.

"Oh, Gabriella! We were getting worried!" Ms. Darbus exclaimed. "I was thinking I might have to put Sharpay in for you instead. But I'm so glad you're here."

Sharpay came running over. "Gabriella! You're here! Come on, I'll help you with your hair and make-up." They talked for a the next half hour while Sharpay did Gabriella's hair and make-up. Then it was time to change into her costume.

"Sound check!" Ms. Darbus's voice rang throughout backstage calling to all her stars to come do their sound checks. "Good, good. All good."

Sharpay and Gabriella continued talking about various topics while they waited for it to be time to go on. They had become friends after Troy and Gabriella won the parts of Arnold and Minnie in "Twinkle Towne."

"Okay," Sharpay said. "Five minutes. You're gonna do great! Break a leg." She said as she hugged Gabriella.

"Thanks."

An hour later, Gabriella was exhausted. But the performance went really well and she was proud of herself. She and Troy did really well and everyone noticed.

After they changed, Troy came up behind Gabriella and hugged her. "Congratulations," he whispered in her ear.

She spun around, smiling, and found herself face to face with him. He leaned forward and their lips met. It was a short kiss, but it was everything they both needed to know exactly how the other felt.

AN: Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed on this story. I'm so so sorry it took me so long to update. I was so busy with typical end of the year stuff and then my mission trip and stuff. I think this might be the end of this story, but review if you absolutely have to have me write more. Thanks:


End file.
